The Other Life
by BaybieBlue
Summary: Based on Welcome To The Dark Side; Emily was never adopted by Elizabeth. Serena never got sick. So who is the yellow ranger? How is Emily still involved with all of this? What is going on?
1. Chapter 1

Emily

"Serena can you help me with this math problem?" I asked my older sister. "Sure." She said. She started to explain it to me. I finished my homework and stuffed it into my bag. I got a text that said:pier. Nine o clock. Bring no one. I sighed. "Serena tell mom and dad I went to the pier." I said. She nodded. I left for the pier.

When I arrived to the pier I saw the gate to the water open. I sighed. I froze for a minute and wondered if I should just turn around now. Too late. They just spotted me. I walked slower coming close to them. "STOP!" I heard some people in colorful suits yell. I ducked down quickly and they jumped over me. When I knew they were away from me I stood up and saw them attacking my friends. I decided to call Serena. She came like 5 minutes later since we are very close to the pier. "Emily!" Serena shouted. She ran over to me and stared at the scene. "Serena? Aren't those the rangers? Don't they fight monsters not humans?" I asked. "Yea they do." She said confused too. Then my friends morphed into monsters. We both screamed in horror but we were frozen. "Emily I am going to help them. They are getting really beat up. It's 8 to 4. Go hide in a tree or something. Just stay safe." She explained. I nodded and ran. I climbed a tree and watched as my older sister battled the monsters with the rangers. The monsters fled through some cracks in the wall. I climbed back down and ran to my sister. "Sernea! You were awesome! I never knew you could fight like that!" I exclaimed hugging my sister. "Nor can I Emily. It's creepy." She said. We turned to the rangers in front of us.

They demorphed. "You're Emily right?" The tall one with hazel chestnut colored hair said. "Yes. Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Jayden." "Mia" "Mike" "Kevin" They said. I nodded. "Look you have to be careful around here. This town isn't safe. They were most likely trying to take you to Master Xandred. He is the leader of the Nighlok. Both of you be cautious. Those nighloks are trying to get raise the river in their world to flood ours." Jayden explained. We both nodded. I whispered to Serena. "What's a nighlok?" I asked. Her. She shrugged. "A nighlok is a monster." Mia explained. We 's phone beeped. "Em. It's mom. She wants us to pick up some milk on our way home." Serena said. I nodded. "Well with you 2 the nighlok seem to attack more when your somewhere around. We want daily check ins from you both. Every day. Here is our address." Jayden said. "No! Creep!" Serena said. "Serena stop playing that game." I said. "Okay!" She said like a little child. "Sorry when ever she plays that game and gets frustrated she says "No! Creep!" but seriously. No. My older sister can protect me. So can I." I said. He sighed. "Just please come." He said and left. "So do we go?" I asked. "Not for a little while. Lets play a prank on them." Serena said with excitement. I nodded deviously. We ran to the store and got milk then went home.

Jayden

"I wonder why the nighlok are targeting them 2." Mia asked. "I have no clue but we need to make sure everyday we know they are out of harms way." I replied. "SO what are we going to do. I mean we need a yellow ranger." Kevin said. "I know." I said.

Emily

When we arrived at home we gave mom the milk. "Girls wait! Elizabeth is here!" Mom shouted at us as we started to run up the stairs.(This is Rosalie. The girls real mom. Elizabeth was the yellow ranger before Emily. Emily and Serena never got adopted by Elizabeth so Serena never got sick and Emily never became the yellow ranger) "Wait Auntie Lizzie is here!" We both said running back down the stairs with a face full of happiness. "Yea she is in the living room. She is waiting for both of you." We didn't respond. We just ran to the living room. "AUTNIE LIZZIE!" We screamed. We ran to her and hugged her. "Hello girls." She hugged us. "What brings you to our little home?" Serena asked. "Well I came to talk to your mother." She said. We nodded. "We will leave you alone to chat. Besides we have a prank to play." I said with a devious smile. "Make sure no one is hurt." We nodded.

1 week later

Serena left the house. We haven't seen them for over a week.

Serena

I arrived at the gates to their house. I started to run in and bang on the door. "OPEN UP OPEN UP OPEN UP OPEN UP OPEN UP!" I screamed. Jayden opened the door. "EMILY"S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" I shouted. "WHAT!" Everyone said. "She has been taken….by a…nighlok!" I said faking being out of breath. "I told you to come to us every day!" Jayden snapped. "Really? Because we are both fine. It was just a prank to show you we can take care of ourselves. Watch." I said pulling out my phone. "Call Emily." I said into my phone. Emily answered on the first ring. "Hello? Serena? Did it work?" She asked. "Yes. It did. They finally got through their thick heads that we are strong to care of ourselves." I said. "Cool sis. Your mission is complete. You can return to military base also known as our home. Auntie Lizzie is over. Report back to HQ" She said. "Coming up General Emily!" I said with a salute. I started to walk out the door. "Hey Serena I am going out with our cousin. I will be home later." She said. I can hear the wind. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! LET GO OF ME! SERENA!" She screamed. I heard the phone drop. The others were practically over to me. "EMILY! EMILY! RESPOND PLEASE!" I pleaded. I heard the phone being picked up. "If you ever want to see your sister alive again you will bring yourself and no one else to the warehouse 19." A unfamiliar voice said. " The call ended. "Who was that?" I asked my phone. "That was Dayu. She serves Xandred." Jayden said.

Authors Note: I had to leave it at a cliff hanger. What do you think Xandred has planned? Why the 2 Pirtle siblings. Who actually took her (I mean was it a Nighlok, Moogers, or was it Dayu?)?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Serena

When I got to the park, a nighlok was standing there. "Well well well. We finally have the older sister!" It said. "Give me my sister." I said sternly. Then Emily came out of a crack. "LET GO OF ME!" Emily said trying to escape. "Let her go!" I said kind of mad. "I said if you want to see her alive again. Not that I would release her. She is the perfect child to raise the Sanzu River. We have been told she is a huge crybaby." The nighlok thing said. It went to stroke Emily's hair. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" I snapped at her. I started to lung at her. The rangers came running in and attacked the thing. While they were busy I ran to Emily. I got her untied.

By the time she was untied everyone was done. "So why exactly did that thing want Emily?" I asked. "I would like to know that too!" Emily complained. "We have no clue. Probably to break you so you will cry and then they can flood our world." Mike said. "Why is that thing glowing?" I asked pointing towards the tree. The rangers stood there entranced by it. "Guys?" We both asked. They turned to face us. "Guys?" We squeaked out. Then they started to walk away. We followed them. They took us back to their home. We saw where they were going and took a secret route. When we got there, before them, we ran inside and warned the Japanese guy. He pulled out some phone. When they busted in he drew a symbol in the air and shot it at them. The instantly dropped. They got up and rubbed their heads. "What was that?" We both asked. "We don't know." Jayden said. "We felt safe…." Mia said sounding confused.

Some loud ringing started. The Japanese guy told them a location and they ran off. The bell turned off and the guy said to wait. We sat down and started to talk. 2 hours later Mia came in. It was just her… "Mia what happened?" I asked. "I don't know. We were fighting a nighlok who was attacking this teenager girl who has blonde hair, green eyes, and tan skin and the men seemed just entranced by her. We started to fight the nighlok and when he was destroyed the men raced down and just followed her every command. They followed her to some place. I tried to follow them but she asked them to get rid of me. They attacked me." Mia said. We went over and hugged her. "We will find them. Okay?" I said to comfort her. Mia nodded. We waited a little bit and the boys came in. They were day dreaming like they were in love. "Guys! Snap out of it!" I said. They just walked by us. They separated into their rooms. We all shrugged and went after them. I went to Mike, Emily to Jayden and Mia to Kevin.

I opened the door and saw him putting pictures of his 'crush' on the walls. "Mike?" I said. "Sorry too busy thinking about…her" He said sounding like he was in love. "Mike snap out of it!" I said. "I LOVE HER!" He snapped back. He pushed us out and I saw Emily and Serena in the common room. "you too?" They asked. I nodded even though they didn't tell me what it was. I knew it: We were kicked out of their rooms. "What are we going to do with them?" I sighed as I sat down. "Well I am stuck with them. You can at least go home." Mia said. "No Mi-Mi. We are staying with you whether you like it or not!" Emiyl said. I nodded. Just then the door bell rang…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emily

What stood in us shocked us. It was a girl with blonde hair, green eyes, and tan skin. "Hi. Is Jayden here?" She asked. I looked at Mia. "Name please?" She asked. "Netra." She said. We all starred at her wide eyed. "My mom loves it. It's unique." She said. I nodded. Jayden came running out of his room and halted at the door. We closed it quickly. Mia grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hall with Jayden trying to get to the door. "EMILY! HELP!" He shouted. I shook my head no. "Serena?" He asked. She shook her head no. Then the door knocked. I answered. Is Jayden coming?" Netra asked. "Look I am his younger sister. She is his oldest. I don't know why Jayden didn't tell you this but us 3 have plans with our cousin." I said pointing at me and Serena. "Mike? Kevin?" She asked. "Did she say cousin? She meant _cousins._ With an s." Serena said. I nodded.

"you 6. Cousins? Really? How dumb do you think I am! Kevin! Mike! Jayden!" She shouted into the house. I quickly closed the door and braced myself for the boys all running. "Why are they in love with the same lady!" I snapped. Serena shrugged. The boys all came running. Mia ran too. She grabbed Jayden while I grabbed Mike. Serena caught Kevin. Mia went to her pocket and hesitated. "WHATEVER YOU'RE ABOUT TO DO DO IT!" I shouted at Mia. She shook her head and grabbed out some phone. She started to draw a symbol. That's when I realized that must be the thing to let them morph! The boys fell to sleep. "Why her?" I asked again kind of annoyed at the fact Netra has 3 boys going head over heels for her. They both shrugged. I grabbed Mikes arms and started to pull him to his room. I flopped him onto the bed (with many fails before that) and locked the windows and door. I went back into the common room thing and saw everyone sleeping on the couch. The girls that is. I saw the front door wide open. I walked over and closed it. I wish I gave it more thought though…..

When the lazy heads finally awoke, I started to wonder if the other boys put up a fight. "Kevin fell right asleep." Mia said with a yawn. (Did you know if you read something about yawning you yawn?) "Jayden was out cold…." Serena said. "Well it's almost dinner. We should get the boy's some food and ask them what is up with them?" Mia said walking over to the kitchen. "Mia are you sure you want to cook?" I said recalling Jayden telling me to avoid it. "I mean I grew up on a farm. I know the ingredients like it's the back of my hand." I said. "Fine you cook." Mia said. I nodded and started to make lobster thermidor. When I finished it was about 8. "Let's go feed them…" I said grabbing a plate for Mike. They grabbed a plate and we dispersed. When I got to Mike's room the door was wide open. I dropped the plate and searched his room. I started to run down the hallway and we all bumped into each other. "HE'S GONE!" We all shouted.

Authors note: I want to leave it at a huge cliff hanger and won't update till tomorrow. If you're bored check out the other story I'm writing titled: Mommy!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emily

We searched all over. No sign of him. Mia froze in place. (This may be wiered but it will happen because I do own power Rangers. No I really don't but it is involved to show some things…..) "They need help…" Mia explained. "What? What happened?" Serena asked. "They….I don't know…They sounded terrified of something. They were pleading with me to save them. They were saying something about a few hours left…." She explained again. "But where are they?" I asked. "I don't know…They said something but it was hard to understand. It was like –ve…." She said. "Like Cave?" Serena asked. "That's it!" Mia said. "But what cave? There's so many in just this city." I complained. "Those are my friends out there! I am going to find them still!" Mia argued. "We will help it's just so many! That's like 3 per person and their all in different locations." I argued. "Em." My sister warned. "Fine! Let's just get this show on the road!"

We split up and started to search. I found a light glowing at the entrance of the cave. I quickly dialed Serena and Mia's phone. Mia and Serena arrived so quickly it was like they weren't ever separated from me. We entered the cave entrance and saw everyone building some machine in a trance. "With this machine I will finally be able to change everyone! Then they will serve me like you my little minions! In a few hours you will be mine!" She exclaimed, unaware of her visitors, and laughed mechanically So that's what the few hours were about… I looked around from my hiding spot, for a way to get them to safety. I finally spotted an entrance and pointed to it to show Mia and Serena. "Now how do we get them out of here?" Mia asked. We watched as they continued to build the machine. It was so big that they were on ladders. We started to try and get closer when we all stepped on a branch. All of their heads snapped to the cave. "Intruders! Attack!" Netra snapped at them. They nodded and headed closer to us. We looked at Mia. She smiled nervously. "If I die in the hands of them I am blaming you!" I said playfully. "Em.. Not the time." Serena said. I sighed and nodded. I grabbed a stick and nodded towards Serena. Mia morphed into the Pink ranger as Serena grabbed a large stick. We started to charge at the boys. Mia drew a symbol for a net and slapped it at them. They fell to the ground helplessly. We grabbed the net and Mia brought us to her home, leaving a screaming Netra coming after us. She watched us leave with a wicked smile….

When we got them home Ji quickly monitored their heart rates. "It makes no sense Ji. I mean they were in a trance. They built a machine. They attacked us. Only nighloks can make a human do that!" Mia said to Ji. Ji just gave a 'are you serious' look to Mia. "NIGHLOK!" Mia said like she just got an idea. She ran to some book and rushed to the letter N. She showed Serena and I the book. There was a doodle of: a nighlok that Looks human except has red hair that is on fire, blue scaly skin, and has one black eye and one purple eye. "So that is Netra?" I asked. Mia nodded. "But why are the boy's in love with her? She is a nighlok for crying out loud!?" I snapped/ asked. "Well let's look at the next page Emily." Mia said in that tone like it's the most obvious thing in the world. She flipped the page. I read it. "The nighlok indicated on the page on the back named Netra is able to do: Can change a person personality, make a person opposite of who they are, can turn into a human and makes all the guys fall in love with her." (I will show you what the page looks like)

Name:Netra

Latest encounter:16 years ago by the 16th and 17th generation of power rangers samurai.

Abilities: Can change a person personality, make a person opposite of who they are, can turn into a human and makes all the guys fall in love with her.

Who The Nighlok Is Most Likely To Target More: unknown since she targeted every male.

Skill Level:

Fighting:10

Wording (like fooling):15

Easiest way to beat her with only a ranger or two: Send the female ranger in as a boy and make Netra think the ranger is in love with her. Try to earn her trust then destroy her when she leasts expects it. This will cause her victims to be released.

I sighed vreading the last part. "Who can be the boy?" Mia asked. "Well Em. You did do acting as a child pretending to be a boy. You literally got everyone fooled!" Serena said thinking about the past. "Emily?" Mia asked. "Yea it's true." I said. "Well then you're going!" Mia said. "Okay….." I said looking into their hospital room to see Jayden, Mike, and Kevin struggling to get out of the restraints on their beds. They were shouting. "WE HAVE TO GET BACK TO HER! SHE WANTS US!" Jayden shouted. "LET US GO! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KEEP US HERE!" Mike shouted. "WE NEED TO GO AND HELP NETRA! SHE WANTS US! SHE NEEDS US! YOU HAVE NEVER FELT LOVE!" Kevin shouted. I could tell that Ji was getting hurt by all they were saying. I ran in and took over while the girls got my costume ready.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Authors note: I am SOOOOO sorry about not updating I was busy with easter and then yesterday I was too sick to write. This chapter may or may not make sense because earlier today I hit my head badly by walking into a wall at school blindfolded (for a project, never trusting my friend again to make me do that!) So My English may not be great so it will BE SHORTER THAN USUAL!

Emily

I looked in the mirror and my long blonde hair was replaced with a hair cut like Jayden with brown hair. Of course it was a wig. I then got a really boyish outfit on. I had Jayden call her even though she won't meet him. When she came to the door I braced myself. I answered. "Hello?" I said in my boy voice. "Hi? Is Jayden here?" She asked. "No. He is sick. But you are so beautiful!" I said sounding in love. She smirked. She grabbed my hand and led me to that cave. When she wasn't looking I stabbed her in the back ultimately destroying her. I ripped the wig off. "And that is how it is done!" I said with glee. I walked back to the Shiba house to see the boys so confused. "Did it ware off?" I asked. The girls nodded. "Good!" I said plopping down on the couch thing. "Did what ware off? And why is their pictures of a girl all over my room!" Mike snapped. "Well…" We said. We then xplained. My phone beeped. I looked at the text. "Hey Emmy! Are you 2 okay? It's getting late. –Mom" I sighed. I replied. "Serena let's go. Mom's looking for us." I said. We went home. I fell asleep on my couch. I felt like I was being carried and placed in my bed. I then felt a pair of soft lips on my forehead kissing me good night.

"Goodnight Emily" I heard. My sister.

"WAKE UP PLEASE! IT"S LATE!" I heard. I woke up and shrugged it off.

Authors note: Who is the voice. I am sorry about updating late and it being so short. I hit my head and don't want to make the chapter bad. I can barely think so…. I will maybe update head may be worse.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Emily

When I got downstairs I saw my mom laying out some Eggs and bacon on a plate. "Hey honey. Where's Serena?" She asked. I looked around just noticing my older sister isn't here. "She isn't here yet? She is down here before me." I stated. I went upstairs. I opened her door to find it locked. "Lie!" I heard. That stupid voice again! I knocked on the door. "Serena? Serry. It's me!" I pleaded. No answer. I went down and ate breakfast. "She wasn't there." I said. I grabbed my things and went to school.

I was in the middle of math class. "42…..81….23…. STOP GETTING THEM WRONG ON PURPOSE! STUPID BODY!" I heard. "My body isn't stupid!" I muttered to myself. I raised my hand. " can I go to the bathroom." I asked. "Sure." She said. I got up and went to the ladies room. "Hello?" I asked myself. "Emily?" I heard 5 voices say. I sighed. "How did you get in my body!?" I said. "Well we were fighting a nighlok and it kind of put us into your body." I heard Jayden said. "Serena?" I Asked. "No clue…." She said.

I sighed. "Alright. Ji is getting involved." I said. I left the school ground with some teachers yelling for me. "So who was telling me to wake up?" I asked. "Serena, Kevin, Jayden and Mia." Mike said. "Makes sense." I said. I got to the house. "Ji?" I asked. He came in. I explained to him about everyone being in my head. We got everyones bodies and layed them on the ground. He hooked machins up to all of us. Next thing I know is everyone is surrounding me. Then My world turned dark.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jayden

We all stood over Emily. She was passed out. It took a while but we got her awake. She was so confused. I knew she was strong. I got her and Serena alone. "You guys are really strong. Stronger than I thought. We have all seen you fight and everything. Would you like to join the team?" I asked them. "We'd love to!" A few months later they goy symbol power. Flora moved back in (I couldn't find out a place to put her in because of Rainbow7233 not understanding some things) and we found out her and Lizzie, their aunt, were rangers. They were so happy because they no longer had to hide the secret to Serena and Emily.

(Authors Note: I couldn't really think of much for the ending but I wanted Serena and Emily still to join the team)

Emily

I woke up. I looked around and saw Jayden, Mike, Kevin, Ji, and Mia. "What happened?" I asked. "You passed out after we kissed. (Read Memories to understand)" Jayden explained. "So my legs….?" "You broke them when you limped in. You're on bed rest for one more week." He said. "How long was I out?" "7 weeks…" He muttered. "Worst time of my life." He continued. I smiled. "Mine too…." "Why?" He asked. "Well…I kind of had a dream where I didn't know you and was living a normal life…Serena and I were…" I said. He kissed my forehead. "Well get some rest" He said before I drifted off to darkness.

Jayden

"I love you…" I heard. I turned to see Em with a small smile. "Love you too." I said and kissed her forehead again.

THE END!


End file.
